


Sayonara

by Sykio



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Astral Projection, Attempted Murder, BL, Canon Continuation, Fanfiction, Help, M/M, Mourning, Murder, POV First Person, Sad and Happy, Soft Ash Lynx, Tags Are Hard, banana fish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykio/pseuds/Sykio
Summary: Eiji goes back to America for Ash's funeral and gets some interesting news.I look to my right. I see tears fall from Sing’s eyes, I’d never seen him like this. I remember him apologizing for his brother. The fight they’d gotten into, I couldn’t help but let my mind wander about what actually happened to Ash. No one knew anything, he was found in the library smiling as my letter...my letter! Where’s the letter oh no.“Eiji. Can I talk to you for a second?” Shorter’s right hand man looked at me, all I could feel was guilt, but I had to be strong, for Ash.“yeah! Sure go ahead” I smiled through my wet eyes and was pulled aside. As Sing spoke I could feel my whole body begin to tingle. His words were as sharp as a knife but as soft as silk. That sentence was like being in a trance.“We’re looking for who killed him, and we already have a lead. Ash wouldn’t want you to get involved bu-““I’m in.”
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 4





	Sayonara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic, especially on AO3. I've always wanted to write one and was finally talked into it by some friends. This chapter is just the prologue! That is why it is so short. Thank you for clicking on this story and I hope you enjoy Sayonara!

The sky was sprinkled in sparkling specks as we flew over the ocean. Each of them reflected onto the waves, all of the little specks dancing in unison. It reminded me of everyone. The way they were always in sync, no matter where they were from. Cain, Sing, and Ash. They were all so different, who would’ve thought that a common enemy could turn three rival gangs into family, into brothers. 

It was my first day night in Japan. I missed Ash already. I sat by my phone for hours, always checking it, refreshing my email constantly. I knew he didn’t keep a phone on him, but there was always hope he would email me. Did he want to protect me so much that he just cut all contact? I couldn’t get his beautiful jade colored eyes out of my head, the way he would look at me, nor the way he said sa-yo-na-ra in dumb his american accent. I didn’t think my trip to the states would change me this much, but I only have one regret, I didn’t tell him I loved him. I just hope I showed it enough.

“Eiji” Ibe-san mumbled quietly as he walked into my hotel room. “I need to show you something.” His voice faltered, eyes clouded with tears, I thought the worst.  _ What happened to Ash?  _ I wanted to ask a million questions but the screaming in my mind went on and on until I was brought back to reality with one sentence. A sentence I never thought I’d hear. A sentence that broke me.

“Ash…" He put a hand over his mouth and held it there for a second, trying not to let any noises escape. "Ash has passed away. His funeral will be in 3 weeks so we have time to make it, that is… if you want to… go… Ei-chan? Are you listening?” Ibe-san put a hand on my shoulder, his hands were warm. All I could think about when he did that was Ash teaching me how to shoot a gun, how he smiled and I finally saw the real him, how he was like a kid around me, how he put his rough, warm hands over mine. He was only 18. This was a prank, a joke. I realized it! It was a huge prank! I couldn’t help but start laughing.

“Ibe-san! Your humor needs some work, doesn’t it? too long of a flight? You might want to take a nap!” I said between laughs, it hurt to laugh but that’s all I could do. I could only laugh. Ash couldn’t die. He’s immortal, no one could hurt Satan, not even God himself, the best God could do was banish him for all eternity. I always saw Ash as someone who is broken, but strong enough to pull through. Ash wouldn’t ever let his guard down, I’m sure of it.

“Ei-chan… ” Ibe-san sat next to me, hiding his face in his hands “Sing… he… “ Ibe-san gently grabbed his phone and opened an app, slowly passing his phone to me, I took it. An email was pulled up , from Sing. My eyes watered as I realized this was real. Everything was real.  _ No. no no no. no.  _

_ Dear Ibe-san, _

_ This is Sing emailing to inform you of tragic news. I will try to be formal and fast, but please bear with me. Ash has died. His body was found in the library as he was on top of Eiji’s letter. If only I had stayed a little longer and not snapped at him he might still be here. He was stabbed in the stomach, just to let you know. I wish to invite you to his funeral, we are holding it in three weeks on the peer. I don’t think you could really call it a funeral, more like a goodbye. We hope you can make it, please tell Eiji, I can’t muster up the courage to tell him myself. _

_ I'm sorry,  _

_ Sing. _

My eyes filled with tears as I dropped the phone. My hands immediately went to my face, I thought I would have a chance to tell him. I needed to tell him. I couldn’t believe it, Ash was dead. Lucifer was struck down from his throne. My whole world flipped. I couldn’t believe it. Suddenly the smell of home was the most foreign thing I could imagine.

“I… Ibe-san may I have some time a-alone? Here’s your phone… “ Was all I could say with the tears running down my face. I handed Ibe-san his phone as he nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him, that’s when it hit me. I glided my chair over to the balcony, opened the doors and wheeled onto it. I was the one who was supposed to fly. I'm the one you envy for being able to fly. Lynx's can't fly, Ash. I gripped the railing of the balcony and stood up, tears falling down my face as I looked down, I was on the fifth story. I looked out upon the city, feeling every emotion there was to feel. The stars that looked like a beautiful family, the lights in the buildings full of fathers and mothers staying late and missing their spouses. The fear the children have of the monster in their closet or under their bed. The laughter of family movie night The honking of angry drivers. I felt all of it, and I hated it. Ash would never be able to feel any of this, never again.

Everything hit me like a brick. It was just supposed to be a photoshoot. He was nothing but a model until he was more. More than anything I could imagine. Until he was my friend. Until I fell in love with him. Everything flooded me all at once, the warmth he made me feel every time he walked into a room, the beautiful thinking face he had, and he was always thinking. Even when I pushed him until he yelled, I knew he cared, I knew he felt he cared too much. I never pushed how he felt about me, in a romantic way, because It was just a photoshoot, until it wasn't.

So many emotions as I looked out into the world. The scents of New York filled my nose. The dirty sewers, the overstimulating mustard, the candles in the house he lived in with Ash, even the metallic smell of Ash’s wounds. I felt my knuckles go white as I gripped harder, feeling like I would break the railings If I didn’t let go right then, but I didn't. I wanted to scream but I didn’t know what to scream until it hit me. 

I took a deep breath, allowing all of the emotions of the world to flow through me. My fingertips tingled and my side hurt. My face was hot, I was so mad, I was sad, mad, afraid and more. I hated it. I hated this world. Why did this world take him from me? I was so close. He was in my grasp, I wish I could’ve felt his touch one last time. He could still be here if I asked him to stay with me, but he was always the one asking. I want to stay with him. I  _ needed  _ to stay with him. I released my breath as loudly as I could, the echo filling the streets, cars were drowned out, the lights seemed too dull for my burning pain. I felt so much that it hurt, So i screamed.

“ _SAYONARA!_ ”  
  
Then, it was silence.


End file.
